In a display technology field, Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display panels have a broad prospect for development due to characteristics such as self-luminescence, high contrast, low energy consumption, a wide viewing angle, a fast response speed, applicability to a flexible panel, a wide range of applicable temperatures, simple fabrication and so on. Due to the above-described characteristics, an OLED display panel may be applied to a mobile phone, a display, a notebook computer, a digital camera, an instrument and a meter, and other devices having a display function.
With rapid development of the display technology, display panels are increasingly developed toward a trend of high integration and low cost. In a Gate-Driver on Array (GOA) technology, a gate driving circuit is directly integrated onto an array substrate of a display device by using a photolithography process; a GOA circuit usually includes a plurality of cascaded shift registers, each shift register corresponds to a gate line (for example, each shift register provides a scan driving signal to a gate line corresponding to a row or a column of pixels), so as to implement scan driving of the display panel. This integration technology may save space of a bonding region and a fan-out region of a gate Integrated Circuit (IC), so as to implement a narrow frame of the display panel, and meanwhile reduce a product cost and increase a product yield rate.